ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled New Insights into the Biology of Exercise, organized by Drs. Sue Bodine, Bret H. Goodpaster and John P. Thyfault. The conference will be held in Keystone, Colorado from March 1-5, 2019. Exercise and regular physical activity are widely recognized to be important for maintaining overall health and wellness. Furthermore, exercise has been proven to be an effective therapy for the prevention and treatment of a variety of diseases including diabetes, obesity, cardiovascular disease, and cancer. The physiological response of selected tissues, such as skeletal muscle, heart, liver, adipose, and brain to exercise has been studied to varying degrees in healthy and unhealthy individuals; however, the cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying the acute responses and training adaptations to exercise remain poorly defined. The study of exercise is not a new field but is receiving increased interest because of the many health-promoting benefits of regular aerobic and resistance exercise. This conference includes selected speakers who can present new findings related to the response of multiple organs/tissues (skeletal muscle, liver, adipose tissue, heart, vascular, brain) to exercise in both animal models and humans. The overarching goals for the conference are to 1) encourage discussion of the integrative multiple organ response to exercise, 2) encourage discussion and integration of basic and translational research, and 3) provide an environment for investigators to network and initiate new collaborations.